


Pink lemonade

by Colorful_depression



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amnesia, Candy, Colors, Dessert & Sweets, Don't Look Any Deeper, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Hotels, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Mystery, Other, Panic Attacks, Pastels, Patterns, Psychological Drama, Reality, Sickeningly Sugary, Smile, Spooky, Strawberries, Time Loop, Trippy, pink lemonade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_depression/pseuds/Colorful_depression
Summary: Light blue corridors with white polka-dots. Pastel colors as far as the eye can see. Everything is so sweet here it's giving him a headache."Would you like some Lemonade?"Virgil it's time to wake up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pink lemonade

Spinning, everything was spinning. Dark colors dripped down the walls. Mixing together they pooled on the floor in the dim crimson light. He couldn't see very well, the feeling of paint splashing onto his feet startled him. It didn't smell like paint, it smelled like nothing at all, though it felt just like cold paint. The room, or maybe it was a hallway, was flooding quickly with the strange paint like substance. Now it reached up to his ankles. The red lights seemed to be getting brighter allowing him to see that It was a hallway he was standing in; a hallway with a stairwell at the end of it. The floor became a slippery mess that made it almost impossible to move. He slid forward, stumbling as he tried to maintain his balance. He tried desperately to lean on the wall. He still couldn't see well so it came as a surprise to him when his hand slipped right off the wall. They were also coated in... whatever this stuff was. It was a slow crawl towards the end of the hall as the paint now reached his calves. This stuff was soaking right through his jeans. It was so cold. He was freezing. He continued to push forward, not wishing to drown. He was so cold. 

He lost his footing sending him careening towards the pool of paint below. He kept his head above the ocean of darkness, now crawling the rest of the way down the hall. His body felt so heavy. It was so cold, and he was just so exhausted. The level of the paint was rising at an alarming rate. Panic arose in his head, though his body felt extremely worn out, as if he had been recently running. It was much easier to just give in. Sure this liquid was freezing cold, but he was just so tired? He wouldn't make it to the end of the hall and he knew it. Letting himself sink under the surface, he closed his eyes and floated. Letting go of the breath he was holding the strange liquid filled his mouth. It tasted sweet. The darkness tasted sweet.

_Wake up_

A loud gasp echoed through the room. Virgil jumped up quickly, sending himself flying off the edge of the bed. His back met the floor with a loud thud, making him curse out his frustration. He groaned, trying to catch his breath. His lungs felt tight. Pushing himself up he started to feel faint. His lungs didn't seem to be taking in much air. Everything felt cold. All the breaths he took felt like ice water filling his lungs. It could have been a panic attack, did he forget to take his medicine last night? Virgil held onto the bed while trying to calm himself down. His vision was swimming. This definitely felt like a panic attack.

'Or I could just be dying' The thought brought a grimace to his face. 

Panic attacks always felt like death. Closing his eyes he focused on his breathing. Breath in through his nose, and out through his mouth. Not too fast or else he'd hyperventilate. He had to balance himself again. His panicking pushed him off balance, he just had to regain it again. What had he called it? Inner balance, not physical but mental. Or something like that? 

Opening his eyes he looked to the floor. He could breath much better now although his breaths came out a bit shaky. His whole being felt drained and his hands trembled horribly. This was just a wonderful way to start out the day wasn't it? He couldn't have taken his meds last night. This attack was just too intense for him to have taken them. Letting his shoulders slump he sunk to the floor and leaned his head against the bed. Why was he such a mess? At least it was sunny outside.

Everything seemed to slow down as he looked to the window again. Lavender curtains hung from a small white paned window. The frilly lace at the bottom of the curtains barely reached the shiny hardwood floor. It took Virgil a second to process his confusion. He quickly stood and turned to look at his bed. Indigo sheets covered the fully made bed. The comforter was the same indigo shade with a white polka dot pattern on it. The bed looked undisturbed even though he had just fallen from it. It looked as if it had just been made, no evidence of him having actually slept on the bed was visible. 

Virgil investigated the rest of the room. There was a white vanity table right by the window, an empty closet, and a rather large dresser with a painting of petunias above it. The room was all pastel and soft shades of purple. Anxiety flipped in Virgil's stomach as he tried to remember where he could be. This was a pretty nice place so immediately he was confused. He lived in the middle of a busy city, and he had for sure never seen a place that looked like this. Plus everything in this room had a sort of high class look to it. He couldn't ever afford to stay in a hotel this fancy looking. He was a college student, his life revolved around cup ramen and cheep coffee. His heart rate picked up as he decided he was totally lost. 

What was he doing here? How did he get here? Was he supposed to be here? What if he wasn't and someone found out? Would he get in trouble? Had someone taken him? Did he get kidnapped, oh he hoped he didn't get kidnapped. What did his hypothetical kidnapper want from him? Virgil felt like a kid lost in a grocery store. His hands started to fidget, shaking even worse now. Damn it! He just got over a panic attack he wasn't going to have another one! Searching the room again he desperately looked for his anti-anxiety pills. Pulling open every drawer in the room he searched for them as his unease increased. He sat in the middle of the room starting to hyperventilate, his head in his hands. Did this hypothetical kidnapper take His pills? 

Virgil pulled the hood of his hoodie on and curled in on himself. He couldn't deal with this. This was the last thing he needed really. The cold feeling came back as anxiety seeped through his veins. Pushing his hands into his jacket pocket his hand ran over smooth plastic. He pulled the plastic out and there were his pills. Embarrassment filled him, he had panicked over nothing. He took in shaky breaths as his heart rate calmed down. Everything was okay, he was okay. Looking into the bottle he saw there was maybe only a weeks worth of medicine left. Hopefully he'd be able to figure out what was happening before then. 

Standing once more, vigil decided to leave the room a mess. He didn't have the energy to clean it up. All his remaining energy would go to finding something to eat so he could finally take his pills and spend at least the afternoon not feeling like a total mess. Exiting his room Virgil became aware that he didn't have a key. It wasn't like there was anything of his in the room but it still left him uneasy.

The corridor was light blue with even more polka dots than the indigo bed sheets. Many more white doors lined the hall, golden numbers on each one. So at least he knew this was most likely a hotel. He continued down the hall, taking in as much as he could. Everything had a sort of uniformity to it that was starting to freak him out. Coming to the end of the hall he opted to use the stairs rather than the elevator. The stair well was painted in soft shades of the rainbow. He pulled open the door to the lobby floor. The lobby was covered in pastel colors as far as the eye could see. A sickeningly sweet smell made his stomach flip.

Walking out of the stair well he felt quite out of place. His patched up jacket was dark purple and black, and extremely contrasted the rest of his surroundings. A woman with a light pink dress passed by. She was carting around a tray with drinks and sweets on it. Virgil watched as she passed by. She smiled at him to which he simply nodded his head. She exited the back doors into what looked like a huge garden area. The whole bottom floor was completely silent. There was no one to be seen. 

"Pink lemonade?"

He turned to see another young woman in a periwinkle dress. It looked just like the one the other lady had on. He stared at her as she held out a pitcher of the pink juice. 

"Um... What?" He asked thoroughly confused now.

"Pink lemonade?" she asked again.

"N-No thank you... do you have water?"

She stared at him with the same smile as she picked up a muffin and placed it in his hand. She walked off without another word leaving him even more confused than he was. he looked down at the chocolate-chip muffin. This was odd. Walking up to the front counter he rang the bell and waited. The lobby was very bright and colorful. There were flower arrangements scattered around the place and furniture with all different kinds of patterns. 

"Welcome to The Prism Hotel, how may I help you?" 

Virgil was once again caught off guard. The woman at the front wore bright red lipstick. Some of it had rubbed off on her front teeth and Virgil knew that if he stayed talking to her too long he would become unnerved by the smudges of red. He kept it short for now.

"Is there a water fountain around here?"

She pointed over to the doors to the garden. Right next to them was a small water fountain. Virgil muttered a thanks before heading over to the fountain. Popping a pill into his mouth he pushed on the water fountain buttons and took a nice long drink. Pulling back from the fountain he wiped a few water drops from his chin. The water tasted strange though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was wrong. Virgil took a bite of his muffin. It seemed like there was an extra layer of sugar on top of the muffin. Such a healthy breakfast. 

His stomach ached. Eating something so sweet first thing in the morning was not the best idea. He had to get some actual food later. Right now he had to figure out where exactly he was. The concierge had said this was The prism Hotel. Of course with his luck he had never heard of The Prism Hotel. Okay it was time to start asking some questions.

The concierge smiled at him when he returned to the front desk. Her smile fueled his unease. 

"Um... so is this hotel new or..."

"No, The Prism Hotel has been here for a very long time, would you like to know the history of its founding?"

"Uh no that's fine... so do you know where we are?"

"We are at The Prism Hotel." She answered quickly.

"Yeah I know that but-"

"Would you like to know more about the hotel?"

"Umm." This conversation was going nowhere already. 

"Olive why don't you go sort out the online bookings? I can help this young man."

Out from the back of the desk came a tall man with a sly smile. He looked as trust worthy as a rattle snake. The woman, Olive, nodded slightly and entered the back room. The man in front of Virgil had black hair and yellowish eyes. Virgil wondered if it was just the light catching his eyes that made them look so... strange. 

"My name is Janus, I do hope you're enjoying your stay. Now I'd love to answer any questions you have."

Virgil couldn't take it anymore.

"Please tell me where I am. I don't know how I got here or what I'm doing here. I woke up one of the rooms and I don't know how. I really can't remember ever coming here and I'm just really confused and-"

"Calm down sir I'm here to help. If you could just tell me your name I'll see if I can sort this out for you."

"My name is Virgil Adams."

Janus started typed something into the computer. A few mouse clicks later and he looked back to Virgil.

"Well Mr. Adams, It looks like you checked in last night at about twelve o'clock at night."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for this fandom in a long time. I always tend to come in and out of this fandom, but I still love it and highly enjoy the characters. Funnily enough this fic is actually based off a dream I had. It was all sorts of trippy. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All the sides have different last names.


End file.
